


(Continuation) Come Morning Light

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Apocalypse, DO NOT READ IF U HAVEN'T READ COME MORNING LIGHT, Iwaizumi Hajime - Freeform, Karasuno Family, Mentions of Suicide, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, Other, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sadness, continuation of Come Morning Light, credit of this premise is NOT MINE, oikawa tooru - Freeform, spoilers for Come Morning Light
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:09:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27167723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “and we will see you again, come morning light.”Silence filled the air once more, and someone in the camera crew sobbed loudly.“Cut!”
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Yamaguchi Tadashi & Tsukishima Kei & Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 5
Kudos: 29





	(Continuation) Come Morning Light

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Come Morning Light](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2670308) by [SharkbaitSekki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharkbaitSekki/pseuds/SharkbaitSekki). 



> I cannot get my brain off of this story, and the ending, being very vague, kept me up at night and distracted during the day. I needed to write what you could technically call a “one shot with a shit ton of backstory.”  
> ~  
> In the comments of the original story, SharkbaitSekki mentions that Kenma and Bokuto could have died, and I think Akaashi would, too. That means Daichi, Oikawa, Noya, Iwaizumi, Kageyama, Asahi, Hinata, Tsukishima, Yamaguchi, and Kuroo are still kickin' a decade later for this one shot.  
> ~  
> I’ve decided to put the wastelanders into an interview, but I won’t be introducing the Awa survivors. They are mentioned, though.  
> Just a forewarning: I wrote this like a year ago when I first read the story, so my writing might be sucky compared to the writing I do now.  
> Alright, enjoy :))

“Action!”

Lights and cameras were adjusted, the interviewer cleared her throat, and the four young men across from her sat quietly in apprehension. She began confidently, having practiced this script for weeks in preparation for their interview.

“Almost 10 years ago, the Forty Fireworks affected millions across Japan and broke apart families and friends. Not many groups lived through the war to tell the tale, but the Karasuno High children did just that. Kageyama Tobio, the author of “Come Morning Light,” did not know which of his friends survived and which of them did not. Today, four of them have been revealed as alive, and gathered to tell us a little bit about their experiences and what life was like during the darkest times Japan has ever seen.”

She turned to the 4 men, who all held different expressions on their faces. “Could you introduce yourselves?”

There was a moment of silence, as if none of them wanted to speak. However, the orange haired man spoke up first, smiling brightly as if to distract from the grim topic they were there to discuss.

“I’m Hinata Shoyo, 26 years old! Nice to meet you,” he said, then looked expectantly up at the blonde man next to him, who grumbled indignantly but still spoke. “Tsukishima Kei. Also 26,” he paused for a moment, glancing over at the other two, and then continued. “The one next to Hinata is Yamaguchi Tadashi. He’s 26 just like us. He’s mute.” The interviewer looked a little taken aback, but still nodded and smiled politely. Yamaguchi’s lips stretched into an awkward smile, and the last man broke the silence, much to Yamaguchi’s delight.

“Kuroo Tetsurou, pleasure to meet you. I’m the oldest of this bunch, at 28,” he said, a smirk plastered across his previously unreadable face. From their body language, it was obvious they were all tightly knit from years of trauma and healing from it, too. All four seemed completely at ease with each other, but not so much with the topic of the interview.

The interviewer nodded again and introduced herself as Matsuki Hagakure, which they all recognized from their old friend Kageyama Tobio’s interview. Her polite smile quickly faded into a solemn, professional look, and the 4 men reacted the same.

“I’m sure that you four have some things you would prefer not to speak about, so if any questions hit a nerve even a little bit in the wrong way, please do not hesitate to refrain from answering. I would never want to force you to be uncomfortable,” she explained softly. They all nodded. “Alright. First, I want to bring up an interview I did a couple years ago, with Kageyama Tobio.”

Hinata flinched slightly at the name and Yamaguchi put his hand on the ginger’s knee.

“He wrote an emotional, graphic and very real story about your personal anecdotes in the war. In the interview, he mentioned how it was a cry to reach out to all of you, since he had not seen you since the split. Could you talk about your disappearance in the 4 months after the war, and the radio silence until now? Seeing as this is probably the first time you’ve been interviewed about it, no one except you all know what really happened out there, or that you were even alive.” Matsuki’s voice was still soft and gentle, as if scared to rub any of them the wrong way. Kuroo didn’t seem too pleased by this.

“We aren’t glass figurines, we can handle it,” he huffed, and Tsuki rolled his eyes. “But sure.”

After a deep breath, he began to speak. “The little family we had developed in the months leading up to our split meant everything to us. I want to tell any of them, if they’re watching, that we didn’t ever forget them.  _ Ever. _ In fact, it’s what kept me going most of the time, but I don’t know about the rest of this bunch.” He gestured towards the other three, who were all watching him intently, obviously agreeing with his words. “We all left for our own personal reasons, but overall it was because we have a wanderlust that will never be quelled. An old leader of mine predicted that it would happen, and it did.”

(Iwaizumi, back at home, smiled faintly at the mention of Coach Ukai, who neither of them had heard from since the split in Nagoya.)

At this point, Kuroo’s words were a bit strained, and Hinata took over. “When we left, we knew we would miss them all terribly, and we did. It was hard without them . . .” he trailed off, thinking about Karasuno and all the people they left behind. Especially Kageyama. Only the guys in their group knew that Kageyama could calm down Hinata’s flashbacks the best, but Tsukishima did try to fill the gap as best he could. Hinata blinked a few times and then continued. “I knew what I was getting myself into, and so did the rest of us. Out there, in the wasteland, it was scary.”

“And cold as fuck,” Tsukishima interrupted with a grumble.

Hinata shot him a look and kept going. “To be completely honest, I could go on for hours about our experiences. Some good, some bad. I mean, we were just kids. We had our fair share of fun, but we also had too much hardship. It was one of the hardest decisions I’ve ever made, not going back to Awa when the mission was over. I don’t think I regret it, though.”

Yamaguchi was nodding in agreement, and then tapped Hinata to stop and started signing. Tsukishima began to translate.  “We had each other, and that’s all we needed. When the mission was a success and everyone else headed back, Kuroo decided not to return and opted instead to keep travelling. After months of becoming closer, we trusted him, and we followed him in that decision. Sometimes I regret it, and sometimes it was the best thing I have ever decided to do. These 3 are some of the closest friends I’ve ever had.” Tsukishima cleared his throat and Yamaguchi allowed him to continue in his own voice.

“We had no idea how to contact the Awa group. The other wastelanders promised to tell them that we were all still aliv-” his breath hitched slightly and the other 3 boys all winced. “That most of us were still alive,”

Matsuki inhaled sharply at this, and the atmosphere in the room got much darker.

“,and that we had decided to keep travelling. We all got to a refugee port about a week before the war ended and were shipped out of Japan 2 days later. I missed the others, and I’m sure we all did, but we couldn’t stand to stay in that godforsaken wasteland any longer. We’ve been friends for the decade following, trying to recover and forget all the horrendous shit we saw.”

None of the four men spoke up after that. Just that few minutes of conversation had beared down on them all, Matsuki included. Hinata’s eyes were slightly glossed over, Kuroo’s eyebrows were furrowed and Yamaguchi fiddled with his fingers. Tsuki let out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding in and looked to the interviewer for the next question.

She started shakily, but gained confidence as she continued. “I see. You four have gone through so much, I’m glad you could find solace in each other. Unfortunately, I couldn’t help but notice that 2 of you haven’t come today, and Tsukishima implied there were more of you. If it isn’t too much trouble, would you elaborate on what happened? I’m sure the other survivors of Awa, and the world would appreciate knowing,” Matsuki asked. She knew this was touchy, but then again, no one but these four had any idea why two of the original six weren’t present.

Kuroo spoke up first again, his voice flat and face expressionless. He was, quite successfully, trying to conceal all and any emotion. “Bokuto Kotaro and Akaashi Keiji could not be here t-” his breath hitched and he scowled, then continued. “-today.” That was all he said, and for a moment, grief washed over the four men and silence hung over the room like a storm cloud. Yamaguchi signed something that was not translated, and Tsuki sighed, speaking up next.

(Those watching caught bits and pieces, something along the lines of “ We wanted them here, ” and  “war took them away”. )

“Bokuto was an amazing guy.” (Shocker that Tsuki said this) “When I first met him, he got on my nerves like crazy,” nervous chuckles from Hinata and Tsuki filled the room, “but that didn’t make it any easier to lose him.” Kuroo stiffened and quickly muffled a whimper. “He was. . .killed . . .by the rogue soldiers. W-when we were shutting down the plant, he. . . he fell. An explosion went off and,” Tsuki opened his mouth to continue but nothing came out, and he fell silent, closing his eyes. Hinata, who had covered his face with his hands, looked up with watery eyes. “Bokuto saved us. He put himself first in line even though he wasn’t the leader and he saved us. That’s all there is to know.” 

Yamaguchi signed again, and this time Hinata translated. “ Akaashi Keiji disappeared from us for 3 years, and he never explained why when he showed up again. We never asked either, because some stones should be left unturned. He was in a lot of pain like the rest of us, and. . . ” his hands faltered, and Hinata patted his shoulder for reassurance. “ And he eventually realized he couldn’t continue on in this world. ” Yamaguchi faltered, and then signed with less vigor the last part.

“ It isn’t hard to understand the feeling. ” Hinata barely choked out the last sentence, and the other three remained in grim silence, agreeing wholeheartedly.

“I wish they were here.” Tsukishima whispered, voice cracking, making the three men, Matsuki, the camera crew and everyone watching from home feel a painful tug at their heart.

Matsuki immediately changed the subject, trying not to send all four of them into mental breakdowns. “I’m so, so sorry for your loss.” She took a deep breath in through her nose and forced a bright smile, recollecting herself. 

“These past couple years, I’ve reached out to Kageyama Tobio multiple times about the Camp Awa survivors. He’s located and spoken to most of them, including Iwaizumi Hajime, Daichi Sawamura, Nishinoya Yuu, and Asahi Azumane. Iwaizumi mentioned that Oikawa Tooru is also still around, but Kageyama did not speak to him directly.”

At the last bit, all four men cringed and forced an understanding smile, not wanting to correct her in case Oikawa did not want his lack of speech to be revealed. Kuroo’s straight posture crumpled a bit at the lack of Kenma’s name, his eyes betraying how heartbroken he was. They had all guessed that Kenma had passed away through the way Kageyama had spoken about him in the interview a couple years back, but it was still very painful, for Kuroo especially.

“Have you spoken to any of them?”

They all shook their heads sadly.

“If you had anything to say to them, what would it be? I’ve heard from Kageyama that most of them are trying to tune in on this interview today.” 

(Each and every time Matsuki mentioned Kageyama, Hinata got more and more tense. Yamaguchi was obviously trying to calm him down by rubbing his shoulder, but the constant mention of Hinata’s closest friend from more than a decade ago was wearing down on his thinly spread veil of composure.)

All four of them contemplated the question for several minutes, leaving the camera crew a bit anxious and a lot of empty film to edit out. Hinata was the first one to speak.

“Uh, I think I’ll go first, if the rest of you are still thinking,” he tentatively said, looking to the others for support. They just nodded and continued their own train of thought. He bit his lip hard enough to draw blood, as if to ground himself, and then started.

“I’m . . .I’m not sure if any of you recognize me anymore, to be honest, but I hope my hair reminds you,” a big, painful smile broke across his face. The team had always told him his hair was noticeable. He hoped they would still notice it. “I’m still Hinata Shoyo. This, well, this may seem unnecessary, but I haven’t seen any of you in a long time, so...” His eyes shone with budding tears, but he kept going.

“Kageyama, I saw your interview. Thank you so much for being my closest friend for the time before and during the war, and thank you for writing our stories so everyone who reads them will be reminded of the true brutal nature of war.” None of the other boys protested this, as they already knew Kageyama was closest to the ginger. 

“Noya, I miss your everlasting support as a senpai, and I know that the others you surrounded yourself with over this past decade admire you just as much as I did-” he corrected himself “as much as I do.”

“Daichi, you were the best volleyball captain I could have ever asked for, and one of the best leaders I’ve ever seen. Your words, no, just your presence got me through so many days and nights where I thought I would die. I can never understand the pain of being a leader, but I hope you know no one else could have done it as well as you did.”

“Asahi, I hope that you’re carrying on our legacy like I told you. Someone needs to be a reminder to the rest of us and the whole world that we, like so many others, were just kids.” Hinata’s voice cracked and he stumbled a bit before restarting. “K-kids that worried about nothing more than the next math test, the upcoming volleyball tournament, and what snack to get from the vending machine. The world  _ has _ to remember.” He sounded desperate at this point, pleading with people never to let history repeat itself as he had fretted over so many times in the past.

“Oikawa and Iwaizumi, I hope you regained control over your lives and are healing and enjoying your  _ own _ lives. I miss all of you so much, and even if I don’t regret leaving, there wasn’t a day that went by where I didn’t think of you.” There was a moment of silence as Hinata’s messages were processed by everyone in the room. “That’s all, I think,” he finished, wiping the tears that escaped his eye.

(Each and every person named in Hinata’s spiel was watching. Kageyama teared up. Daichi exhaled slowly and smiled. Asahi shook his head ‘yes’ as if Hinata would see. Noya chuckled to himself. Oikawa and Iwaizumi, who were watching together, tightened their grip on each other's hands. To see 4 of their old friends alive and reassuring them that they never forgot was such a relief, and a blessing that they had never thought they’d get.)

Kuroo was next. “My message. . .is to two people. I don’t really know for sure if either of them is actually watching this TV broadcast, but I need to say it.” Everyone nodded, understanding, and he went on. “Kenma. . .life without you was harder than anything I’ve ever done before.” 

The other 3 men all tensed at the mention of their most likely dead companion. Matsuki didn’t seem to understand the tension, but respected it nonetheless. Kuroo continued, eyes squeezed shut. “I hope that our goodbye that day was good enough, and I hope you know that I would have done  _ anything  _ to be with you when you left.” Matsuki had pieced it together at that point. 

“I love you, Kenma.”

Kuroo took a shuddering breath in and the other three all offered gestures of reassurance. “The second message is to Coach Ukai.” The gestures of reassurance stopped. Last time any of them had seen their old coach was when they thought he was either dead or betrayed them. 

Kuroo glanced over at the younger men, smiling softly. “I don’t know where he is, and I don’t even know if he’s still alive, but I hope he got to reunite with his blood family, and I hope he knows that his makeshift family never hated him.” Still confused but in agreement, Yamaguchi, Hinata and Tsukishima all nodded solemnly. “Thank you for everything you did for me, Keishin, and everything you did for your boys.”

Yamaguchi tapped Tsukishima and began to sign, shakily, making it clear that what he was saying was extremely difficult.

“ My message . . . ” his hands fell to his lap and Tsuki looked up at his face, concerned. To everyone’s surprise, especially the camera crew and Matsuki, Yamaguchi cleared his throat and began to speak. It had been weeks, if not months, since he had spoken more than one word replies or commands, so even the other 3 men beside him were a bit shocked.

“My message,” he coughed, “is to Sugawara Koushi.” The name brought back floods of memories to the other boys, and they all averted their gaze. Hinata barely contained a sob and his shoulders shook, while Tsuki and Kuroo clenched their jaws and took deep, shaky breaths in. Yamaguchi had a steely, determined expression, remembering that Suga had never become fluent in sign language, and wanting to express his point as deeply as possible.

Even if the old senpai wasn’t watching the TV broadcast, maybe he was watching from above. Yamaguchi hoped he was.

“When I. . . when I first stopped talking, learning medical things with Suga was one of the few things that kept me going. It kept my mind and hands busy, and I really started to enjoy it. Working hard to help someone else. . .” He smiled softly. “We were going to be nurses together after the war: going to school for it and working to achieve our goal. When I was recruited to become a wastelander, Suga was not, and we were both okay with that. I was more suited for trauma nursing anyways,” he said, breathing out a light, halfway forced chuckle. “On one of our missions . . .” his breath hitched and he stopped for a moment, fidgeting. “He took my place as the medic, without any training to become a wastelander. I shouldn’t have let him go. He-” 

Hinata shook his head up at Yamaguchi, attention brought back to his words. Yamaguchi would blame himself, and Hinata was desperately trying to deny this idea. In the silent conversation between each other, the two men shook their heads and twitched their eyebrows as if speaking normally. When Hinata finally stopped making faces, he sighed dejectedly and looked back at Matsuki, who was watching intently and very confusedly. Yamaguchi continued, albeit much less confident than before.

“Sugawara died because I let him replace me, and he must live on through what I do for my team.” All three other men grimaced, knowing that it wasn’t Yamaguchi’s fault, but they had tried and failed to convince him otherwise many, many times. “I’m going to carry out our goal Suga, in honor of you, because I know you would want me to keep going. Whatever hospital that you would have worked at is sorely lacking, but I hope you are at peace.” Pained smiles shot through the group.

(Daichi listened intently, memories of taking Suga off life support rushing back. It was all he could do not to break down, but he listened out of respect.)

After a few painful sounding coughs from Yamaguchi, he signed his last couple words. “ I miss you every day, Suga. ” No one translated, and no one asked what it meant, either.

Tsuki muttered one last thing.

“I think it’s only fitting to give a message to Tanaka. He was our senpai, and we could never describe how much we miss his joyful attitude and extremely strong mentality. In the end, we wish we could have done more for him, but now that it’s over, I solely wish that he is also at peace.” A moment of silence, and then Tsuki said something that no one expected.

“Saeko, if you’re alive, and if you’re watching this. Tanaka wanted nothing more than to see you again. We have no clue if you’re okay, but that’s all I can tell you. He would have done anything to see you one more time.” 

Hinata interrupted. “He wanted to go to Hokkaido so badly. And it was my idea not to. I blame myself every single day because he couldn’t see you before the second bomb, and I truly hope you’ll forgive me.” His eyes went glossy again, his voice cracked, but he didn’t cry.

Matsuki finally piped up again.

“Thank you so much for sharing. . .I’m sure those watching are grateful to see you alive.” Matsuki failed to include “and well,” because God only knows if the four young men were well or not. She turned back to the camera slowly, letting them recollect themselves.

“Karasuno High’s children left their mark on so many places and people. They’ve been through more than anything a child should.” She looked at each one of them respectively. “Kuroo. Yamaguchi. Hinata. Tsukishima. My respect, and thousands of others' respect all go to you. You lived, and with your lives comes a reminder that humanity should have never stooped that low 10 years ago.”

“Do you have anything, anything at all, to say before we end this interview?” The four looked around at each other, and then spoke in unison.

“ We’ve been fighting through the night. . .”

“and we  _ will _ see you again, come morning light.”

Silence filled the air once more, and someone in the camera crew sobbed loudly.

“Cut!”

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know if any of you have read this fanfiction, but it’s absolutely heartbreaking and heartwarming at the same time. It’s also one of the best written fanfictions I’ve ever seen, so props to the author for being amazing at descriptions, characterization, grammar and basically everything. Again, none of this is canon!! The book was written and belongs to SharkbaitSekki on ao3!!  
> ~  
> Quick overview:  
> -Kenma passed away from an illness, slow and incurable, so the boys could say goodbye, unlike the other 2 deaths from the story  
> -Akaashi committed suicide a couple years after Bokuto’s death  
> -Suga was taken off of life support at an unspecified time and died for real  
> -Tanaka died in the fanfic, and Saeko’s death was never confirmed or denied  
> -Most of the basis for this one shot was from a comment SharkbaitSekki made about their own point of view, barely any of it was my idea! The only thing I did was put these 4 into an interview and make up that Akaashi committed suicide.  
> ~  
> I'm aware my ending is super cheesy, oops.  
> Well, thank you for reading!!  
> ~  
> much love,  
> gnomeo


End file.
